


Birthday With Harry

by Mysterious_L



Series: Tale Of Short Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I did my waiting 8 years of it, When is my Hogwarts letter coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: So this was a story challenge for a ho group I was in and this was the result.





	Birthday With Harry

I was talking with my mom when all of a sudden an owl flew into our house with a letter attached to it’s foot. I went to grab the letter and read that I was invited to Harry’s birthday at the Burrow, realizing I had only a two days till the party I set out to find the perfect gift. The next day I grabbed some floo powder and headed for Diagon Alley hoping to find a nice birthday present for Harry. I explored all the fun shops and places I could think of where I might could find an awesome present after hours of searching I was absolutely stumped on what to get him. 

While I did come across some nice options like some new Quidditch supplies or a book on DADA techniques yet neither of those seemed a unique enough gift to give him, dejected I had almost decided give up my search and try tomorrow when I ran into Hermione who ahead agreed to help Ron shop for Harry’s birthday.

Hoping to ask for some gift giving advice I learned that Hermione had already bought Harry’s gift several weeks a study timer that forced the user to sit down for the allotted time and study without getting distracted. Ron as usual was scrambling to find something affordable at the very last minute decided on some broom polish and a box of animal noise sweets. Sighing quietly I still had no clue what to get Harry until Hermione gave me a brilliant idea saying how you can never go wrong with a gift from the heart. 

That was it I thought, I knew what I was going to get Harry so bidding a farewell to the two I set out to find a certain boy who had a knack for taking pictures of the trio and some other of Harry’s closest friends. I started on my present a homemade scrapbook filled with pictures of Harry and everyone he cared about stying up till wale morning I finally finished the scrapbook and went to bed.

When it was time for Harry’s party I was so excited to give him my gift and soon I was on my way to the Burrow when I arrived gifts, cake, and balloons were all set out and everyone was there ready for the party. Soon it was time for Harry to open up his gifts from everyone, he laughed and shook his head fondly giving out thank you’s as he enjoyed everyone of their gifts, surprisingly enough there was even a gift from the Dursley’s mixed in was an envelope containing a single 1€ which was surprisingly charitable for them. 

Finally he pulled out the album and started flipping through the pages, he paused halfway through to give me a quick thank you before setting it aside to continue opening the rest of his gifts. Soon the party was over and people were saying their goodbyes and leaving, I started to head out and before stepping through the floo I turned back and just for a moment saw the biggest smile I’d ever seen on Harry as he looked through the album once again pausing to reflect back on certain pictures. 

When I got back home and settled in for the night I felt my own smile appear on my face as I thought about how happy Harry was from receiving my gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp there you have it. Also Dursley’s are such assholes.


End file.
